Mommy's Little Boy
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: It seemed, no matter how many she had, Lorelai had a knack for having kids who acted just like her...


"Please don't make me go," the blue eyed boy begged as he followed his mother around the house. "I'll clean my room and take out the garbage and stop feeding Paul Anka all my vegetables…"

"Luca, I know how much you dislike visiting grandma and grandpa, and believe me had I not been stupid enough to agree to keep going after your sister left we wouldn't be, but I did and Mommy really needs you there for her," Lorelai replied walking into her room. "Can you do that for me, please?"

"But their house smells funny," Luca whined wriggling his whole body. "Can't we order pizza like every other night? I know Daddy doesn't like all the pepperoni and sausage, but we can get him an icky vegetable one, too."

"Kid, we have had this discussion every Friday," Lorelai pointed out, sifting through her earrings. "And how many times have we ever _not_ gone?"

"Never," Luca sighed hanging his head. "I still say their house smells funny."

"I'll give you five bucks if you tell that to grandma," Lorelai stated finally choosing a pair of earrings.

"Deal."

"That's my boy," Lorelai replied ruffling his brown hair. "Now, go put your shoes on and when we get home we'll watch _The Godfather_."

"Can we watch Sofia's death scene?" Luca questioned rocking back and forth on his heels, his face lightening up.

"As many times as you want."

"YES!" Luca turned and ran out of his mother's bedroom, racing down the stairs. Lorelai could faintly hear him saying, "Daddy, Paul Anka we're gonna watch _The Godfather_ when we get home."

It was quiet for a few moments, Lorelai putting her earrings on, silently counting in her head, when she heard Luke call up the stairs, "Uh, Lorelai, can I talk to you for a second!"

She smirked in the mirror, checked herself over once more, and moved away from the mirror, calling back, "Sure thing, Luke!"

**GG**

The moment Emily opened the door, Luca looked up at her and said, "Your house smells funny." He then turned to his mother, holding out his hand.

"Later," Lorelai whispered.

"It's nice to see you too, Luca," Emily replied with a tight lipped smile, the only indication that she was affected by her grandson's words. She turned back to Lorelai and Luke and gave them a disapproving look.

"He can burp his alphabet up to h," Lorelai joked and Emily rolled her eyes, stepping aside to allow her daughter, Luke, and Luca into the house.

She led them into the sitting room where Richard was waiting for them, sitting in his usual chair, a drink in his hand. While Emily began making drinks for the adults, Richard greeted Luke with a handshake, said hello to Lorelai, and then looked down at Luca and said, "How are you?"

"Fine," Luca responded clambering up onto the couch. Lorelai was certain her mother flinched when Luca's shoes touched the cushions. "How are you?"

"I am well, thank you. How's school?"

"It's awesome," Luca exclaimed and launched into an explanation of how he and his friend Georgie talked a kid into eating a worm. Had this been Rory, she would have had a long, drawn out conversation about a difficult class or a long book, but Lorelai had stopped comparing her daughter and son a long time ago. Now, she just smirked every time she watched her father try to act interested in Luca's life.

"How interesting," Richard said the moment Luca stopped talking.

"It was awesome," Luca insisted leaning back into the cushions. "Mommy, can we read Alice when we get home?" he asked curiously.

"Alice in Wonderland?" Richard questioned perking up at the mention of a book. This was the first time Luca brought up a book around his grandparents.

"Yep," the little boy replied nodding. "We read it at school, and then Mommy bought me a copy. I like the bunny that's always late. He's funny."

"You know, I may have a copy of that book, too. You could have asked me about it."

"It's okay, Dad," Lorelai stated just as the maid, different from last week, walked into the room.

"Dinner is served," she informed the group.

"Where's Mara?" Luca asked curiously as he scrambled off the couch, following his mother into the dining room. "I liked her."

"She had to go," Emily replied taking her usual seat. "This is Prudence."

Lorelai knew the real reason Mara 'had to go' was because she had been talking to Luca last week, and even allowed him to help stir the food she was preparing when he wandered into the kitchen. By the looks of Prudence, she most likely did not like children much, and would never allow Luca into the kitchen. She'd probably last two weeks.

**GG**

Lorelai noticed Luca had separated his food into two piles. Stuff he might eat and stuff he wasn't going to touch even if she paid him five dollars for the rest of his life. She noticed anything green was in the second pile, along with anything white, orange, or that freaky yellow stuff buried under the chicken.

_Yeah, that's going_, she thought pushing it into her own 'stuff I am not going to eat because it's icky' pile.

Richard and Luke were talking about something that was going on in the papers while Emily kept gushing about the post card Rory had sent her while travelling through Asia with her news crew. "...always knew she'd get this far in her career. If she keeps this up, she'll have her own talk show by the times she's thirty-five."

"Like _Katie_, but they can call it _Rory_. Maybe _Lorelai,_ and of course I can take over a few times for her since our name is the same," Lorelai said looking up from her plate.

"Can I be on it?" Luca asked forcing some more green things into his second pile. "I can tell jokes."

"Yes you can, sweetie," Lorelai replied and he beamed at her.

"Do you wanna hear a joke?" Luca turned to Richard and Emily, giving them an expectant look. Lorelai could tell they wanted to say no, but like with Rory they could never really deny Luca either, so they reluctantly nodded. "Okay, knock knock."

"Uh, who's there," Richard responded curiously.

"Ashe," Luca replied.

"Ashe who?" Emily stated glancing at Lorelai, daring her to laugh.

"Bless you," the little boy answered and then burst out laughing. Lorelai smiled, sharing a quick look with Luke (who was smiling also) before turning her attention back to her parents.

"That was a good one," Richard said with a smile.

"Yes," Emily mumbled with just a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"So, uh, Richard, how's the insurance business?" Luke asked quickly, changing the subject when he noticed Lorelai open her mouth.

"Good, good," Richard replied, noticing his daughter, too. "How's the diner business?"

**GG**

During dessert, some weird dish neither Lorelai nor Luca liked, Emily bored them for a while about her DAR friends, but promptly stopped when Luca asked, "What's a dar?"

"Not dar, it's the DAR," Emily stated enunciating each of the three letters.

"That spells dar," Luca replied pointedly. He went through this every week, but Emily still insisted on trying to correct him. Sometimes her mother's OCD held hours and hours of entertainment when other times it was a tad annoying. This was a little of both.

"What do dars do?" the little boy questioned curiously. Surprisingly, that was the first time he had ever asked Emily that question.

"We preserve our American Heritage," Emily responded after a moment's hesitation.

"What does that mean?"

"Keep it alive," Richard supplied for his wife.

"Is it dead?" the little boy's eyes widened and Lorelai barely held a snort at bay.

"No, but we don't want it to go away," Emily explained quickly. She then launched into a more thorough explanation, but halfway through she lost Luca, his attention drawn to his mother. With a sigh, she returned to her plate.

"I need to go pee," he said in a loud whisper, his voice carrying across the table.

"You know where the bathroom is," Emily stated slowly.

"I forgot. Can you please show me?" he asked his mother curiously.

"We'll be back," Lorelai replied and stood up, leading her son out of the dining room. She led him up stairs, pointing the bathroom out. She then waited outside the door, listening to him hum.

"Are we almost ready to leave?" Luca asked a few minutes later, opening the bathroom door.

"Just about," Lorelai promised as they headed down the stairs again.

"And then we can watch _The Godfather_?"

"After your father goes to bed."

"And then Alice?"

"And then Alice," Lorelai replied nodding.

"Okay," Luca said with a smile. "I don't like that icky cake."

"Neither do I," Lorelai responded just as they touched the last step. "Hey, here," Lorelai whispered and handed over the five dollars she had been palming all night. Her son grinned, took the money, and put it in his pocket.

"Last one to the table is a rotten egg!" Luca suddenly exclaimed and ran away from Lorelai. With a sigh, she quickly chased after him, but he still beat her to the table. "You're a rotten egg, Mommy."

"Yes I am," Lorelai said sitting down, ignoring the looks her parents threw her. For the rest of dessert, the table was silent.

**GG**

Luke went to bed as soon as they got home. He needed to get up early tomorrow morning and open the diner. He made Lorelai promise not to let Luca watch anything too violent, and she agreed (with her fingers crossed behind her back).

The moment she heard hers and Luke's bedroom door close, she put in the third _Godfather_. For a while, mother and son watched the movie. The rewound Sofia's death eight times but fell asleep before they could watch it a ninth time.

**GG**

The next morning, Luke found them still on the couch. He rolled his eyes at the DVD case sitting on the table, but he still took the movie from the DVD player and replaced it in the case. He put the DVD back on the player, turned the television off, and then turned to his wife and child. He grabbed the green afghan off the back of the couch, draping it over them, kissing each on the forehead. He smiled at how similar they slept, recalling as time when he found Lorelai and Rory asleep in the same position. It seemed, no matter how many she had, Lorelai had a knack for having kids who acted just like her, and Luke wouldn't have it any other way.

**GG**

**Okay, this is written as an apology to everyone following Sweet Child of Mine. I really haven't given that story too much thought over the past... months. Yeah, months. And I am deeply, deeply, deeply sorry for that. Here's hoping I can get something done sometime soon.**

**Anyway, this is JavaJunkie of course, and unbetaed (as of right now), so if anything is out of whack let me know please.**

**Luca, in my mind, is five or six, and I was really trying to not make him sound like a brat, but I got that sense a couple times. I am sorry, I just don't spend a lot of time around children nor am I a parent so I am not sure how to make a kid sound... nice? Un-brat like? Fun loving? One of those terms, or any others you can think of, will suffice.**

**Anyway, my author's note (as long as it is) is over, thanks for reading, and I do not own anyone recognizable.**

**See ya!**


End file.
